The God Of Procrastination
|-|First Profile Picture= |-|Second Profile Picture= |-|Third Profile Picture= |-|Fourth Profile Picture= |-|Fifth Profile Picture= Summary The God Of Procrastination is a member of the VS/Joke Battles wiki community, and far more intelligent than some of the matches that he has made would indicate. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 10-C to High 1-C | Varies, High 8-C to 1-B, possibly High 1-B to 1-A | Memetic | 10-A Name: Varies | Varies | "Magia" | The God Of Procrastination Origin: The Real World (Verse) Gender: Female or Innaplicable | Male, female or both | Innaplicable | Male Age: Longer than Pretty Cure has been a thing Classification: Varies | Varies | The fruit of years of godmodding | Human Powers and Abilities: May include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, w:c:vsbattles:Time_Manipulation Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Einherjar Spell, Sensory Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Changing the laws of nature, Durability Negation, Mathematics Manipulation, Fear Aura Time Manipulation (With her angel, Kurumi can manipulate time in various ways. She can accelerate time to blitz enemies, decelerate time, stop the flow of time of whoever she hits with her bullets, summon her past self who has her physical abilities and time travel), Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), BFR (Spacequakes can send anything in their path outside of time and space), Durability Negation (Spacequakes can tear away anything in their path by destroying time and space), Age Manipulation (Can cause a target or a subject to age), Clairvoyance (She can peek into the past of a target, and take a glimpse of the future), Flight, Acausality (Types 1 and 3: Even if Kurumi is killed in the past, she will always exist in the present and throughout multiple timelines, and isn't affected at all by the presence of multiple "her" in the same present), w:c:vsbattles:Teleportation, Duplication (Kurumi can duplicate herself and create clones which can send people into her dark dimension), Shadow Manipulation (Her shadow is a dimension where all her time clones reside when outside of battle), Absorption (Her shadow absorbs other's lifespans to add to her own and absorbs the powers of her opponents in range, makes unresistant people unconscious and can still weaken resistant targets), Supernatural Luck, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) Resistance to Mind Control | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, May include Dimensional Storage, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation (Can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Purification, Energy Projection, Immobilization, Plant Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability. Those who she subjugates gain a boost in power and in the effectiveness of their abilities), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad. Can fire and create Homing Attack bear projectiles and explosive pillows) All previous, Light Manipulation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Manipulation (By stepping on someone’s head he can subjugate them and those subjugated can also do the same thing to others), Accelerated Development (He passively increases his level and stats without him needing to do anything), Clairvoyance (The perception of his slaves is transmitted to him via the system), Power Mimicry (Gains improved versions of the abilities of those he subjugates), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility, Extrasensory Perception (Vigilance skill allows him to perceive the surroundings outside of his field of vision), Healing (Can completely heal from the head and some of the torso being left), Limited Soul Manipulation, Possession (She is able to fragmentate her soul to possess things using those fragments), Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system can absorb souls in order to make their own soul bigger and heavier and thus level up), Matter Manipulation and Creation, Barrier Creation, Healing, Misdirection, limited Technology Manipulation, limited Dream Manipulation (Entered Koyomi Araragi's dream, but this could have been due to the bond between them), limited Light Manipulation (Manipulated Koyomi's reflection in some water, but this may have only been possible due to the bond between them), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Was able to shut down the electricity of the False Mitakihara City), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (She can make familiars form from the shadows and water of a city), Body Control (Has two massive hands that float alongside her), possibly Magic or Curse Manipulation (Is either using something similar to a Magical Girl or Witch as a power source), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Hair Manipulation with Love Deluxe (Able to grow hair to any length, grab things/people, trap objects, turn hair into projectiles, embed hair into other people for limited remote control over them), Crazy Diamond which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Restoration (Crazy Diamond can revert objects to a prior state with a fair degree of control, allowing Josuke to heal others, reduce matter to its components, and fuse objects together), Non-Corporeal, Selective Intangibility and Invisibility; Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, w:c:vsbattles:Creation, w:c:vsbattles:Fusionism, w:c:vsbattles:Information Analysis, w:c:vsbattles:Blessed, w:c:vsbattles:Power Bestowal, Unconventional Resistance to w:c:vsbattles:Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Those with the system can resist death manipulation as long as they are stronger than the user), Time Manipulation, w:c:vsbattles:Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Possession (Was not affected by Leva and Gula's city-ranged coma-inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Transmutation, Power Mimicry, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities greatly enhanced plus Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate legal systems. Has imitated powers from Masadaverse, even developing some based on it), Creation; Healing, Power Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the concept of power limiters because Rosario+Vampire had too many to destroy individually), Pain Manipulation (Made that one girl gasp in pain with a poke. Killed Rin Tohsaka by breaking her arm), Fate Manipulation (Automatically destroys fate upon being exposed to it), unconventional Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy effects always heal and empower him, regardless of their intended purpose) | Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts Attack Potency: Varies | Varies, Large Building level to Hyperverse level, possibly High Hyperverse level to Outerverse level (Winner Deus could barely fight The Demon, who the game master compared to Superman (Outlier Edition)) | Memetic (Seriously damaged Truck-kun) | Athlete Class Speed: Varies from Below Average Human to at least Hypersonic+ | Varies from Athletic Human to Infinite | At least Immeasurable, possibly higher (Has never had a problem out-speeding people, occasionally moves his arm into the past) | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Varies | Varies | Varies | Above Average Human (Can easily drag other people around) Striking Strength: Varies | Varies | Memetic | Athlete Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level up to High Complex Multiverse level | Varies, Large Building level to Hyperverse level, possibly High Hyperverse level to Outerverse level | Memetic | Athlete Level Range: Varies | Varies | Limitless | Above average (Can run hundreds of meters at full speed before needing to stop) Range: Varies | Varies | Limitless | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Varies | Varies | Anything they want | None notable Intelligence: Varies, functionally Genius | Varies, functionally Genius | Unknown (Has occasionally acted partly or fully independently of his real self, but their exact intelect remains unknown) | Genius (see feats below) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Tends to procrastinate, extreme hatred of depowering on his real self's part renders him unlikely to use power nullification. Power is mostly based on his real-world self | Tends to procrastinate, loses all passion for something when he writes it down Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stand Rush: A technique based on Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Due to his strength, his tend to pierce through the target. *'Ten Years of Stand Rush:' Procrastination unleashes stockpiled anger all at once. Due to the circumstances under which he used it, it takes the form of a flurry of kicks. Spite: Various techniques designed to spite specific verses: *'The Godstopper:' an improved version of the Pariah gene, it reduces the targets' capabilities to those of a regular human. If I want to, I can even negate technique, knowledge and memory. That last one sounds dangerous. Knowledge Release Procedure: This ability makes everyone in the omniverse omniscient. Feats: *Found numerous flaws in Kyubey's plan **Did the same thing to Mobius a while later *Learned how to use tabber while making this page *Solved every problem in Your Lie In April by healing two people *Defeated the SCP Foundation in every single timeline Key: Avatars | Roleplay Characters | True form | Real Life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Composites Category:Healers Category:Mind Users